Stasis
by flawsinscience
Summary: A very random one parter set between Bloodlines and the series 14 finale, Harry reacts badly to coming home and Nikki bares the brunt of his torment.


This is a very random one part story, it would appropriately fit between Bloodlines and the series 14 finale. I think. Reviews are welcome! x

_

* * *

Stasis._

Pressed so close as to melt into one the two bodies seemed an ocean apart. Possibly a continent for political correctness, the physical touch was the only lifeline, a bloodline.

Harry was inconsolable; it was a sad reality to witness. His eyes bore the shudder of a lost soul and his rugged face tracked the physical pain in bloody cuts and blossoming bruises. He was functioning to an extent, rising before dawn to exist on torment and caffeine. It wasn't right to loath such routine, his mind had to focus on her smiling face in order to break through._ At least I get a routine_ he forced through the agonizing blackness. Leo could relate at the very least, Nikki was trying but when one looses a child things stop, you keep breathing but you stick. Enveloped in the stasis that makes everything ok, one heartbeat to the next. For the hope that it's all a marred alternative and someone will relieve you in cackles of joking laughter. But that doesn't happen, crevices deepen and Fjords widen in the vestiges of hope. The metaphorical cataclysm grows and the urge escalates. Jump, just jump into the darkness and wallow in the numb bottom of loss. It's like offering chocolate to a child. As they board the flight he cannot hold the tears back, they leave his Anna and their child in one simple whoosh of an engine. He watches the sun fall in a graceful dance, turning the sky from blue to intense red; he thinks it's her flitting away into the abyss, scorching it with her blood.

Nikki takes him home, to the modern bachelor pad; they sit at opposition in his kitchen table, sipping whiskey to dull his ache. She asks if there is anything she can do, he ventures not in a venomous chuckle as she places two tablets on the counter. He knows they are sedatives, he had them left over from the shooting aftermath and he cannot bring himself to be rendered that frozen for twelve hours. They discuss inane topics for a few minutes before he necks the pills with the dregs of his whisky. Slowly his thoughts swim warmly, his sluggish voice asking her to hold him as they fall into his bed, her efforts to devoid him of shoes welcomed. He grabs at her body, pulling it too close for words, the staling alcohol crystallizing on his burst lip as a husky snore rises now and then. She counts his snores in relief and giddy fear, hoping she's not done enough to slow his breathing. Eventually sleep catches her out, grabbing at her in glances of a child's face. She isn't ok herself but she is comparatively more ok. She feels his heat press into her side, his hand occasionally grabbing at her hair to keep her neck swaddled in his warmed breath.

Light was edging in as Nikki attempted to roll over, her back seizing lightly. Harry grumbled in protest, lifting his full weight over her body, vehemently grabbing at her wrists, pinning her to the bed. His eyes were bloodshot and angry, his breath snorting in cacophonies of wild rage. She felt the panic rise inside, flourishing in pinpoint pupils and shrieks for him to stop. Slowly his hands moved down towards her neck trapping her jugular vein with his meaty hands. Driving her nails into his face scratching at the aggression hoping it would stop soon. A loud bang could be heared over the whisper of sheets tangling in his legs. Light broke through curtains as he felt his weight being pulled back; drifting into sobs and pressurized apologies. Feeling for the bruises Nikki drew in raspy breath, fighting her gag reflex whilst eyeballing Harry cowering in the corner.

'It's not his fault' Leo wasn't accepting that, he felt for Nikki's pulse, giving her a worried look. Exchanging pained sentiments Leo and Nikki let the silence implode. Harry was distraught, wailing from the far reach of the room, his knees gathered close as he rocked on the spot. He was muttering something inaudible as Leo fetched Nikki some water. 'I'm sorry, I just- I'm not a bad man' Nikki felt something ripping inside as she was broke for Harry. He looked childlike running furious hands through his tousled hair 'I'm just like my father' he spat the last word with angered venom, 'I'm exactly like him. Oh God Oh God no, I'm just as much of a failure as him. Oh God Oh God.' He laughed unexpectedly; splitting between giggles and pained wails. Leo's old friend appeared after some time, crouching down in front of Harry. By her assessment he was distraught, anxious and mildly psychotic. They had a superficial conversation within in earshot of Nikki who couldn't stop trembling, as the doctor left to make some phone calls. Leo watched, as it was explain that it would be best for Harry to take into hospital and that hopefully this was only a mild stress induced psychosis. 'No, I'm okay, really, Oh God, Oh God, mother, don't tell her…. oh No, Oh God.' Harry was offered some medication, thrown violently across the room, Nikki stood up feeling her head throb from the sudden change in position, picked up the pills and turned towards Harry. Slowly, through his chaotic thoughts, Nikki managed a brief moment of eye contact. Stating that she was out of her depth right now and that if he wouldn't mind taking something it would hopefully leave him a shred of dignity. He nodded through wracking sobs, accepting the anti psychotic and sedative before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

'I think you should leave now Nikki, my team are coming and its best for Harry if you don't stay around for that.' Dr Banks kept one eye on Harry as Nikki was cajoled to go and get checked over. Harry looked so lost, succumbing to the effects of the tablets as his eyes glazed over, loosing the negative passion as his muscles protested leaving him floppy on the bed. She wasn't sure if was capable of fighting anymore but the broken Adonis was, too much for her to watch.


End file.
